Roan Aliagh
Roan Amberly Aliagh Age: 20 Birthday: August 22nd House: Ex-Hufflepuff Dropout Status: Lycaness Biography WIP Appearance Roan stands at about 5 feet 3 inches and weighs around 117 pounds. Her figure is trim and muscled due to a life of constantly fighting and running around in the wilderness. Skin is fair with a good complexion though it does flush when she unleashes a good deal of her power. Roan's hair is kept long down to her mid back and is a straight dark brown. Her eyes are a rich hazel that constantly have some mark of her elemental fire within them. It ranges from smoldering embers and flares up to bright fires behind them when she is angry or using her abilities Personality and Traits Since her awakening to her fire element Roan has been a creature of passion. Everything in her life is attacked with drive, sometimes quite literally. She is defensive and is considered childish by some in the way she will flare up and lash out though it is mostly due to an inability to fully control her powers. Roan is very devoted to those in her life she cares about and considers any affront to them to be personal and punishable. Even now if her old school were to be threatened she would hardly hesitate to stand at it's side unless it was confronted by another entity of great worth to her. She is incredibly tenacious to the point of not letting go even when she's wrong. And Roan loves those close to her deeply, a trait that was inherent even before her element was introduced. Magical Abilities and Skills *Fire Elementalism - Roan was awoken as a fire elementalist at age 16 by Headmaster Talon Windwaltz. Instead of using the conventional training method of having the student draw the element out he literally pulled out it out of her and was forced to use his own fire to shove it back into the girl. As a result Roan who already had a strong inherent flame was now forced to cope with the addition of Talon's power. Since that day she has struggled greatly with her elementalism as it mostly controls her rather than the other way around. She uses meditation to try and keep it under control but lately it flares out and controls her so much a complete turnover of power is inevitable *Lycanthropy - Roan is afflicted with the Lycanthropy virus by way of Romulus who was bitten by Fenrir. While for the first year under it she felt a great despair at losing her magical ability she has come to embrace and love this state as it keeps her connected to nature around her and gives her a different kind of strength and family. Relationships *Talon Windwaltz - Roan looks to him as a mentor and almost a father figure of sorts, though he is only a few years older than her. She respects him and what he does even if her opinions have varied widely from his at times. *Sylph O'Dell - Another person who is a friend and is greatly respected by Roan *Rezna - An old friend from Magic Horizons that Roan has fallen in and out of touch with but someone she truly loves having around due to her kind nature that offsets Roan's brutal one. *Muryllis - An on and off love of Roan's. Their relationship has a great bond forged by unending trials but has been nothing but tragic from the start. Currently any relationship they have is trashed due to a serious outbreak of Roan's elementalism *Fenrir - Pack leader of the pack Roan was sired into though she is no longer entirely welcome in. Though in the past he was a great enemy of hers she still respects him now for his desire to keep lycanthropy alive and keep his Forest and family safe from those who wish to harm it. She doesn't agree with his methods but can relate to his drive *Willow - Pack member and someone Roan considers very dear as a sister, though recently she has attacked her due to her outbreak. *Anil Hawkins - Ex-Professor who Roan picked on then turned to in times of magical distress. They have never really gotten along and she doesn't always respect him but deals with him enough to be grateful for his help and to recognize that he is a strong person *Romulus - An old forced flame due to a love potion they are now bitter enemies who hate each other. Roan for his forcing her into submission and then continuing to pursue her after the effects wore off and Romulus for Roan's rather cruel methods and actions towards him Trivia WIP Category:Lycan Category:Hufflepuff